La première fois
by KeikoHPfan
Summary: La première fois que Lily Potter a vraiment parlé à Scorpius Malfoy, ben... il préfèrerait l'oublier. Mais il ne peut pas, et c'est peut-être pour le mieux, finalement. Lily/Scorpius - One-shot.


**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling et je ne possède pas Harry Potter.

**Avertissement :** aucun (si, je vous jure, pour une fois, aucun)

**NA :** un autre petit OS en français. La première fois que j'écris sur la génération suivante HP, mais j'ai bien aimé imaginer les relations entre les enfants Potter et Scorpius Malfoy, donc ça ne sera pas la dernière. Sinon, c'est très léger, façon fluffy-fluff, je ne sais pas, ça doit être le printemps... R&R svp !

La première fois que Lily adresse vraiment la parole à Scorpius, c'est une fois qu'il préfèrerait oublier. Scorpius réussit généralement à éviter les ennuis. Etre un rat de bibliothèque et passer le plus clair de son temps à étudier lui assure une solitude rassurante, la plupart du temps – même pour un Serdaigle, passer son samedi matin le nez dans un bouquin plutôt que d'assister à la finale de Quidditch quand on a quinze ans n'attire pas vraiment la compagnie.

Pas que Scorpius ait particulièrement envie de ce type de compagnie, d'ailleurs, songe-t-il amèrement alors qu'il se relève, les mains et le visage couverts de boue. Ses assaillants rient de bon cœur, derrière lui, mais il se retourne quand même pour leur faire face – son père a insisté, c'est important.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Oh, rien, Malfoy, juste rigoler un peu, tu sais. »

« Sale fils de Mangemort. Ton père a peut-être réussi à embobiner tout le monde, même à travailler avec Harry Potter au Ministère, mais nous, on sait la vérité. »

« Vraiment ? »

Scorpius les passe en revue. Un mélange hétéroclite de garçons, toutes Maisons confondues. Aucun d'entre eux ne sort particulièrement du lot, aucun d'entre eux n'est brillant en magie ou physiquement très impressionnant. Scorpius imagine que c'est l'effet de groupe qui leur donne cette audace, de s'en prendre à lui en plein milieu de Pré-au-Lard – ça, et le fait que Scorpius n'a pratiquement aucun ami, et que les chances qu'il soit secouru sont minces.

Il ne voit pas le coup de poing arriver, vicieux et bien placé, en plein sous la mâchoire, et il est projeté en arrière par le choc, atterrissant lourdement sur les fesses. Merde.

« Pas si fier, le Malfoy, hein ? »

« Alors, dis-nous, comment ton paternel a-t-il fait pour embobiner Harry Potter ? »

« Vous insinuez que mon père n'est pas assez intelligent pour s'en rendre compte ? »

La voix est douce mais déterminée, et ils se retournent tous pour voir qui a parlé. Lily Potter, ses cheveux auburn flottant sur ses épaules, et son écharpe Gryffondor nouée autour du cou. Ses joues sont roses et elle fronce les sourcils, regardant les protagonistes un par un.

« Vous devriez partir. »

« Oh, et c'est toi qui va nous dire ce qu'on doit faire, peut-être ? »

« Oh non, pas moi. Mais je suppose que vous voyez qui sont James et Rose ? Préfets en chef ? Voilà, c'est bien. Dégagez. »

Ca râle et ça grommelle, mais ils s'éloignent. James Potter est une légende à Poudlard. Joueur de Quidditch exceptionnel, préfet puis préfet en chef, fauteur de troubles et portrait craché de son père. Ils ne risqueront pas des ennuis avec lui – s'il aime les bonnes blagues et les mauvais tours, James prend son rôle de préfet très au sérieux et n'apprécie pas du tout la violence gratuite.

« Hey. Ça va ? »

Lily le regarde, et il se sent ridicule, assis par terre au milieu de la rue, couvert de boue. Ses joues s'enflamment et il hoche la tête, silencieux.

« Je suis désolée, ils sont vraiment stupides. Albus parle souvent de toi. »

Albus. Le seul ami que Scorpius ait. Albus est le seul Potter à n'avoir pas été à Gryffondor. Plus calme que James, c'est un élève brillant et il se plaît beaucoup à Serdaigle. Albus est un mystère pour Scorpius. Malgré un cercle d'amis plus que conséquent, il s'obstine à passer du temps avec lui, essaie de l'inclure dans les activités de la salle commune. Albus est l'opposé de Scorpius. Aussi brun que lui est blond, aussi souriant et approchable que Scorpius est réservé et distant.

« Merci. »

« De rien. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu sais. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors montre-leur. »

HP-HP-HP-HP

Albus est plus que ravi des efforts que Scorpius fait, et il réussit rapidement à l'inclure dans son cercle d'amis. Les enfants Potter ont toujours semblé imperméables aux remarques faites sur eux, et Albus ne déroge pas à la règle : rien ne semble l'atteindre. Après quelques semaines, la plupart des gens semblent s'être habitués à voir les deux adolescents ensemble et la rumeur selon laquelle Scorpius aurait jeté un sort à Albus perd un peu de sa puissance. Albus balaie la mauvaise conscience de Scorpius d'un revers de main et petit à petit, le jeune Malfoy s'autorise cette amitié.

Alors lorsque son père lui annonce que les Potter l'invitent pour les vacances de Pâques, Scorpius dit oui. Et il ne regrette pas : la vie chez les Potter est bruyante, joyeuse et désorganisée. Scorpius est un peu perdu a départ – trop de bruit, trop d'amis et de cousins allant et venant, trop de disputes sans conséquences et de soirées dans le jardin - mais Albus est là, comme toujours, et Scorpius profite.

Lily est là, aussi. Jouant au Quidditch avec James et leurs parents – et Salazar, mais c'est quelque chose, de voir les quatre Potter filant sur leurs balais dans le jardin, tandis qu'Albus et Scorpius prennent des paris et comptent les points depuis le rebord de la fenêtre d'Albus. Harry et Ginny Potter sont étonnamment gentils et accueillants. Harry Potter parle à Scorpius de son père. Il lui raconte comment ils se sont mutuellement sauvé la vie, pendant la guerre. Scorpius connaît déjà cette histoire, mais l'entendre de la bouche du Sauveur, c'est autre chose. Là où son père insiste toujours sur ses erreurs, son sentiment de culpabilité le faisant regarder au loin, le père d'Albus répète à quel point il faut être courageux pour faire ce qu'il a fait. Scorpius ne sait pas quoi dire, mais Harry Potter sourit et lui tape sur l'épaule. Lily lui fait un clin d'œil depuis l'autre bout du salon, et Scorpius se sent rougir, incompréhensiblement.

HP-HP-HP-HP

C'est Albus qui lui a donné l'idée, et ça semblait une bonne idée, deux heures auparavant.

Maintenant qu'il attend devant la classe d'Histoire de la Magie que Lily sorte de cours, il n'en est plus si sûr. Mais c'est sa dernière chance, après tout… Après le bal de fin d'année, leur diplôme en poche, Albus et lui partiront étudier les Runes et l'Arithmancie à Glasgow. La porte s'ouvre, laissant s'échapper un flot d'élèves, et Scorpius se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir la chevelure flamboyante de Lily. Là.

« Lily ! »

« Oh ! Salut, Scorpius ! Un problème ? »

« Non ! Non. Je me demandais juste… Tu sais, hum, il y a le bal de fin d'année samedi, et, euh, je me demandais si tu voudrais venir avec moi ? Je veux dire, si tu veux, bien sûr. »

Merde. Et le prix de l'éloquence revient à…

« Oh. Je suis désolée, Scorpius, Damian m'a déjà demandée, et tu vois… »

« Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Pas de soucis. Euh, on se voit plus tard, alors ? »

Scorpius fuit, sans regarder Lily, parce qu'il ne veut pas voir la pitié dans son regard. Bien sûr qu'elle a a déjà été invitée. Quel idiot. C'est la faute d'Albus.

Scorpius essaie de se dire que ça ne fait rien, qu'il n'est pas déçu. Non, il ne demandera pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Plein d'élèves n'ont pas de cavalier ou de cavalière, après tout.

Finalement, il n'y va pas. Pas parce qu'il n'a pas envie de voir Lily au bras de ce crétin de joueur de Quidditch, non. Juste parce qu'il n'en a pas envie, et puis, franchement, c'est un peu idiot ces bals de fin d'année. Il a du mal à convaincre Albus d'y aller sans lui – son ami se sent peut-être un peu coupable de l'avoir incité à tenter sa chance avec Lily – mais finalement, il part, et Scorpius passe la soirée avec les nouveaux livres que son père lui a envoyé. C'est très bien comme ça, vraiment.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Trois années qu'il ne l'a pas vue, et Scorpius la reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Le mariage d'Albus avec son petit ami de longue date a fait la une des journaux, mais les contacts de la famille Potter ont permis de garder le lieu et le jour de la cérémonie secrets et la journée se déroule en petit comité.

Albus a dit à Scorpius que Lily était célibataire, mais Scorpius n'en croit rien. Il l'observe, de loin. Il enregistre la façon qu'elle a de se déplacer. Sa façon de repousser une mèche de cheveux avec agacement. Le sourire sincère des Potter, les cheveux auburn de sa mère. Et puis cette impression un peu sauvage, un peu folle, qu'il y a toujours autour d'elle.

Scorpius se sent mal à l'aise au milieu de tant de monde, mais Lily se déplace de groupe en groupe, parlant, riant, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus facile.

Juste au moment où il s'apprête à partir – malgré le regard désapprobateur de sa mère et le sourcil levé de son père, et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que Draco s'imagine, à lui faire le coup du sourcil à son âge ? – elle est là, devant lui, la tête légèrement penchée et ses yeux verts l'examinant attentivement.

« Tu ne pars pas déjà, Scorpius ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon élément dans ce type de soirée. J'ai été ravi de te revoir, Lily, tu diras à Albus-«

« Danse avec moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Danse avec moi, Scorpius. Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. Tu es le meilleur ami d'Albus, son témoin de mariage et de façon générale sa bouée de secours. »

Lily prend son bras résolument, et sans qu'il sache comment, ils sont là, sur la piste, elle dans ses bras et lui prêt à prendre la fuite parce que c'est trop, et ce n'est pas assez, et son cœur bat la chamade de façon parfaitement ridicule.

« Ton cavalier ne va pas te chercher ? »

« Je suis venue seule. »

Elle lève la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« J'espérais que tu viendrais seul également. »

Scorpius s'étrangle presque. Lily n'est pas une Gryffondor pour rien.

« Viens » dit-elle subitement, et elle l'entraîne hors de la maison, et Scorpius voit du coin de l'œil son père éclater de rire, alors qu'Harry Potter lui passe un bras autour des épaules, et ils trinquent.

Et puis Scorpius ne voit plus rien, parce que Lily l'embrasse, là, dans le jardin, et elle a ses mains autour de son cou et il l'enlace, et le monde disparaît.

« Scorpius… Tu m'emmènes ? »

Et il ne dit rien, mais il Transplane avec elle, parce que toute sa vie semble mener à ce moment, juste là, dans la chambre encore pleine de cartons de son nouvel appartement londonien, avec Lily, juste Lily, et lorsqu'elle est finalement allongée à côté de lui, encore dans sa robe verte, il y a une boule dans la gorge de Scorpius et des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Tout va bien » murmure Lily avant de l'embrasser, et c'est vrai, tout va bien, parce que c'est Lily et qu'il l'aime depuis toujours, parce que c'est Lily et qu'elle le touche, qu'elle l'embrasse, parce que c'est Lily et que tout semble enfin à la bonne place dans sa vie.

Après, alors que Lily somnole contre lui et qu'il essaie de se convaincre que c'est bien réel, cette sensation dans sa poitrine, comme si son cœur allait exploser, il pose la question, parce qu'il faut qu'il sache.

« Lily ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Reste ? »

« Toujours, Scorpius. Toujours. »

La première fois que Lily Potter a réellement parlé à Scorpius Malfoy, il était couvert de boue et humilié par un groupe d'adolescents. Mais Scorpius n'oubliera jamais, que ce jour-là, il est tombé amoureux d'une fille aux cheveux auburn.

Et peu importe si parfois Scorpius est incertain et effrayé, parce que Lily est assez brave pour deux. Peu importe si parfois Lily s'emporte pour deux fois rien, parce que Scorpius sait comment la ramener à l'instant présent, juste là, maintenant, là où il n'y a qu'eux et cette étrange perfection.


End file.
